


(Chocolate Drives Me) Crazy

by DancingRainx3



Category: Britney Spears (Musician)
Genre: Britney Spears - Freeform, Chocolate, Cravings, F/M, Gen, Justin Timberlake - Freeform, NSYNC - Freeform, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingRainx3/pseuds/DancingRainx3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Britney can't overcome her obsessive chocolate cravings, but Justin is here to help!</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Chocolate Drives Me) Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to keep this a short story, but it turned out a little longer than I thought. It's not written too well because I written this very late at night, haha, but I hope you enjoy it anyways!  
> (oh and yes the title is a parody of you drive me crazy omg like im so clever wow are you feelin' it)  
> (you're probably not but ok enjoy the story you lovely person, you)

As Justin turned the corner, the woman of his dreams was deep in the cushions of the couch, slouching as her hand was actively snatching and grabbing into an almost-empty bag of chocolate-coated pretzels. Justin always found it odd when Britney went through these phases of oblivious munching and desire for anything that had the slightest touch of chocolate on it. About every month she’d tend to do this sort of thing and he was lost and without a clue as to why.  
With her frizzy, dolly ivory hair lazily tied into a loose bun, it budged as she struggled to push herself up from the cushiness that practically sucked her in. Justin knew this barely ever happened, her being comfortable with her sloppy, lazy side, but Justin didn’t mind it one bit.   
He only truly minded it when her hands were all over his food.   
“You take delight in vexing me by snacking on my food, huh, babe?” Justin questioned, standing in front of Britney as she innocently eyed up at him. With a hand, their hands met and he helped her up off the love seat.  
Her mellifluous tone just spilled out like velvet to Justin. “Aww, honey, I’m sorry. I’m being a slob!”  
Justin grinned, his fingers lightly pressed against her hips as he pulled her closer to him, his warmth rubbing off of him to her. Despite her foibles with habit of indulging an excessive amount of junk — mostly chocolate — he couldn’t stay upset with such a sweet woman. He pressed his lips against her forehead, then smiled. “I’d kiss your lips, but you reek of chocolate.”  
Britney giggled as she playfully slapped his shoulder. “I thought you’d like that?”  
“Hmm, you thought that, did you?” he chuckled, rubbing up the sleeve of his shirt up.  
Britney nodded, deciding it was best if she approached near the end of her munchies. At least with the chocolate covered pretzels. They were becoming sickly to her stomach around this time, anyways. However, something to fill her up — to take over the horrid feeling in her tummy seemed like an excellent idea. Justin, amazed at how tight her stomach was and how flat her body still seemed to be after all of that junk, shook his head in disbelief as Britney raced out into the kitchen.  
“Baby? Did we run out of of those soft baked Grandma’s cookies left?”  
Justin snorted. “Britney, they’re in the other cupboard. I thought you were done with chocolate for a while?”  
With a slick lick of her lips, she spotted the individually pre-wrapped packaged cookies hiding up against the wall of the cupboard. Her hands slithered around the wrapping and set it against the table and snuck her head more inside to look for anything else that sounded just satisfying enough to calm her craving sweet tooth. Evading Justin’s sneers and fits of chuckles, the temptation of grabbing a few fun-size Snickers succeeded.  
“So much chocolate,” Justin cocked an eyebrow. “you’re gonna get sick.”  
“Whatever eases the cravings away and helps out this tooth right here, ” she said, her finger pointing and prodding one of her molars. As she expanded her arms to hold all of the goodies into both of her arms, she headed towards the stairs before Justin had to make another remark.  
“You wanna lay down together later?”  
“Lay with me now!” Britney pleaded.  
“Not with all that chocolate,” he said, closing the cupboard door for Britney since she seemed to forget to do so. Her frown, however, made him feel a bit guilty. “I just don’t want to witness you becoming even more sick. You’re gonna feel horrible.”  
“But I’m not in the mood for anything else?”  
Justin’s eyes headed over to the refrigerator, his mind working as rapidly as it could with the thoughts of what is inside. A few other choices crossed his mind: eggs, milk which could go with some cereal, pudding, a sort of vegetable or fruit? Anything but pounds of chocolate that would just hit straight home to her stomach. “How about an apple? You could make some chocolate dip to dunk it in. It would be a much healthier option.”  
“Are you comin’, baby?” Britney asked, already up the stairs and oblivious to his advice on her eating habits. Justin was on the edge of his heels with Britney and knew he wasn’t going to enjoy what was about to happen. It only happened every month, like he knew.  
With each step he took, he came closer to the loudness of Britney’s fingers impatiently opening the package of cookies and candy wrappers. On their bed that they have been sharing together for quite awhile now, laid Britney, and in the middle of the bed, a full blow-out of chocolate goodness that could make a child feel like they were in the midst of heaven. Her usual, redolent vanilla scent that he admired so well on her had now faded into chocolate mania and he wasn’t exactly ready to make-out with a mouth full of it, either.  
Admittedly, he and Britney could go all day, kissing, holding each other closely, exploring one-another’s mouth without hesitation. The pauses to catch their breathes were the arousing parts and motivation to keep going. Being on their bed lead to a lot of that, besides sleeping, obviously. It was different when one of them was munching on something they didn’t like or could easily get sick of within matters of seconds. When Justin ate his pizza, he loved to pour garlic powder on his slices, making his mouth a whirlpool of garlic-filled nastiness. Britney couldn’t stand garlic one bit. To her, it was an automatic turn off and Justin knew that by heart and would brush his teeth right after he finished his dinner just for her.  
Although when Britney ate something she enjoyed that Justin couldn’t stand, she’d seem to just go for more. Britney, with food, was incredible with moderation. Sometimes, though, she just had to gruel in with the food every once in a while. Her sweet tooth’s always got the best of her. Chocolate, Justin didn’t mind, but when Britney had way too much, it felt as if Justin was overdosing on the treat just as much — and personally, he couldn’t stand that.  
“Britney, did you hear what I said down there?”  
“I did, sweetie,” she inquired. “but I forgot to let you know we ran out of apples. I did put it on the grocery list though so the next time we hit the streets I’ll make sure I grab some, alright?”  
“Oh,” he said, crawling into bed with her. His eyes landed right into the messily arranged pile of treats that were laying on the bed in between them with disgust. “are you really going to eat all of that?”  
“Maybe,” she shrugs, looking at the huge pile of sweets that surrounded her. It was obvious, at least to her, that she really wouldn’t. The last time she ate around 63 fun-sized Kit-Kats and realized that they weren’t so much fun after all. “I don’t think I will eat it all though.”  
“Don’t let me change your decision.”   
“Don’t worry, I’m not.” she said, bending over slightly to push away the candy from them so she could scoot closer to Justin. Wrapping her arms around him, she listened to him hum in delight. “you always help me through it, though.”  
He laughs as she clumsily slipped into Justin’s lap. “You look so beautiful.”  
“Justin,” she tittered. “I can’t believe you’d even think of me as beautiful right now. My hair is insanely messy, and I’m stuffing my face in a very unhealthy way!”  
“That doesn’t make you not beautiful,” he said, welcoming her into his arms as she melted into his arms. “you always look beautiful, no matter what.”  
Her eyes met up with Justin’s, who seemed to be interesting on the show Britney put on. Without hesitation, she gave him a peck on his cheek, hoping the chocolate scent wouldn’t bother him too badly from that. He didn’t seem to complain though, so her smile just shined even brighter.  
That night, they watched many, many reruns together. The chocolate goodies that were left at the end of the bed that night were eventually forgotten over by Britney. But once Justin and Britney said goodnight and sealed it with a soft, sweet kiss, Justin couldn’t help himself. He dove right into it as if it were a sea.

 

 

The next morning, Britney was awoken by a strange, unwelcoming noise. Frightened near to death, she twitched as she heard an unpleasant moan in her ear. Her body slightly turned so she could look behind her and what does she see? Justin, his eyes half-way closed and his mouth wide open, his stomach churning out loud and grumbling while he mutters and groans in pain.  
“Justin!? Oh my goodness, sweetheart, what’s wrong?” she asked as she stiffly sat up more. Even with her rumbling the bed, struggling to rise up, he wouldn’t budge. “You look and sound terrible.”  
“I feel it too.” Justin bent over slightly to position himself in a more crouched position. He paused and the room became silent, except for his stomach which tended to make even louder noises. Then, Justin’s index finger guiltily pointed near the end of their bed, having Britney realize that only half of what was on there last night was there, and opened, empty wrappers surrounding on top of their bed and near it.  
“Justin Randall,” Britney snapped with a laugh. “you gave me healthy eating tips all last night just to sneak your way with the chocolate?! Aww, you poor thing.”  
Justin nodded, his eyes closing as he let out another painful breath. “Too much...”  
Britney rolled herself over so now she was face-to-face with Justin and his eyes slowly but surely opened a tiny bit more. With tenderness, her cold fingers dragged lightly across his cheek. “I’m going to go get you some water, alright? That should help flush all of that junk out.”  
“Alright,” Justin muttered, his forehead began to break a sweat. “man, oh, man! I’m sure glad you didn’t carelessly eat all of that yourself. You would have been in a world full of hurt if it weren’t for me and my urges.”  
Britney frowned, wishing instead now that she did because the way Justin must have felt sounded like torture. Leaning over, her lips pressed gently against his and he reacted kindly to it. A blush came across Britney’s lips, because his soft, morning kisses were always the cutest. However, Britney finally knew the feeling on how she tasted last night with that overload of chocolate. Now, looking back, she truly didn’t blame him.  
As Britney strolled her way down the stairs, she heard crude language coming from upstairs and she came to a halt and paused, trying to listen in more closely than before. Footsteps were hurdling towards a different room and grunts were being spat out. “Justi—”  
“Britney,” Justin cried out as if he were in tremendous pain, rushing himself to the bathroom. “hide the chocolate! I’m not eating that crap for months!”


End file.
